House of Demigods
by miagrace12
Summary: Nina and Eddie are demigods. When they suddenly get called back to Camp Half-Blood the gang gets suspicious and follows them. What do you think will happen? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson or HOA! **

Nina's POV

Eddie and I have been keeping a secret…a BIG secret. We are demigods. We met at Camp Half-Blood. I am the daughter of Poseidon and he is the son of Zeus. My brother is Percy Jackson. My real name is Nina Jackson but I changed it incase Percy ever visited and we could pass of as friends. Eddie and I didn't really finish training but Chorine (**is that how you spell it?)** said we have to live normal lives for a while. It isn't helping when all these mysteries are popping up. None of our house mates know we are demigods. We almost got caught a couple times. Eddie can shoot lightning bolts **(because of the lightning bolt)** and I can, like my brother, control and heal from water. We are trying to keep it a secret as long as we can but with Eddie using his powers all the time it's really hard too.

Eddie's POV

Nina and I hold a secret. We are demigods. I didn't find out until I was 10. I went to Camp Half-Blood and that's where I met Nina. She was my best friend. I had other friends too. There's Percy and Grover and Annabeth. Percy and Nina are siblings but Percy never knew he had a sister because she went to Camp Half-Blood when she was like 4 . Nina is 1 year older than Percy which makes her older than me. We are trying to keep it a secret but it's hard when I keep using my powers. I can make and shoot lightning bolts. It's awesome. But, the downside is we have to keep it a secret from all our friends. It doesn't help when Alfie brings up something about it.

_Flashback_

_"Can gods and mortals have kids? 'Cause that would be awesome." Alfie said. Nina and I look at each other frantically. We both reply at the same time " Alfie, gods are myths." The others looked at us weird. Then Patricia says "Whoa, you guys like, read each others mind." No we didn't." we reply in unison ."Quit doing that. Stop it. Stooooooo-!" then she covered my mouth. _**(Like in Lab Rats) **_Then the room got silent while the others looked at us weird. Finally Alfie spoke up but still on the still on the subject. " What would that make them?" "ALFIE, GODS AREN'T REAL!" We yell. Then room fell silent again and the others stare at us. Jerome was about to say something but Victor cut him off with his nightly 10 o' clock speech which saved us from any further questions._

_End of flashback. _

That was yesterday. Good thing Victor cut Jerome off because they would be suspicious. Talking in unison is something that happens a lot with demigods. It happens the most with children of the 3 main gods. We have time to think of an excuse until morning because I know for a fact they will ask in the morning. Great.

~The next morning~

(still Eddie's POV)

I grabbed Nina before she headed into breakfast.

"What are we gonna say if they ask us about yesterday?" I asked.

"We'll say it was a coincidence and that it happens to everybody." She said.

"Okay." I said and we walked into breakfast, sat down, and waited for the others to come in. When everyone did, that's when the question came up.

"So why were you guys talking in unison yesterday?" Patricia asked. Before I could say anything Nina spoke up.

"Patricia, it was a coincidence. It happens to everybody." She explained.

"Yeah but you guys like freaked out when Alfie started talking about gods and stuff." Amber said.

"Did we? Didn't notice." She said like she had no clue.

"Guys the incident is behind us now lets just eat breakfast." Fabian said

_Thank you Fabian! _I thought when he said that and then headed off to school.

**Like it? I hope so. I will update as soon as I can. Today was the last day before winter break so I will be updating! Until then…REVIEW! ~Mia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks you for the reviews! It means a lot. By the way I am also open for any ideas! One last thing, I was thinking of doing a HOA and I am Number Four crossover. Who thinks I should? Well lets get this story started! **

(Patricia's POV)

Nina and Eddie are hiding something. I know it. They are always talking in secret, talking in unison, doing strange things. It doesn't make sense. It must be big for them to hide it. Nina's acting weird which is not normal and Eddie…well…that's normal for him. They also got real freaked Alfie mentioned gods. Do they have something against them? Are Americans always this weird?

~Camp Half-Blood~

(Percy's POV)

When I found out I had a sister I was kind of weirded out. I never knew I had a sister. I didn't know I was demigod either. I don't get why she got a break and got to live a normal life. Well, she has been training since she was like 4. Then Chorine came up to me and told me he wanted Nina and Eddie back at camp. I asked Chorine what the phone number was to the boarding house she was staying. When he gave it to me, I called up Nina.

~Anubis House~

(Nina's POV)

The phone rang and Trudy answered it. I heard the conversation. Not the other person on the line but you know what I mean.

(No one's POV)

(Percy-_italics _Trudy-normal Nina-underlined Eddie-**BOLD **Nina and Eddie-**Bold and underlined**)

"Hello?"

_"Hi is this the House of Anubis?"_

"Yes."

_"Is Nina and Eddie there?"_

"Yes deary hold on. Nina! Eddie! Phone!"

_"Thank you."_

"May I ask who's calling?"

_"Just a…uhh…friend."_

Then there were footsteps on the stairs.

"Who is it?" 

"A friend I guess."

**"Put it on speaker." **

"Okay. Hello?"

_"Hey!"_

**"Hey Percy!"**

_"Hey guys I have some news."_

"Fire away!" 

_"Chorine wants you guys to come back to camp." _

**"Why?"**

_"I don't know just come back."_

"I don't know. We would have to get a ticket and flying back to America and then search for camp and worst of all…explain to our friends that we are leaving."

_"Hold on." _

**"Okay."**

_"I'm back. So I just spoke with Chorine and he said he wants you to come back and train a little and then you can go back in 2-3 months. We will pay for the ticket and you really don't have to tell you friends anything just sneak out I in the middle of the night." _

**"I guess that will work."**

_"Then it's settled you leave in 3 days!"_

**"Okay bye!" **

_"Bye!"_

**"**America here we come." Eddie said and with that they headed upstairs to finish their homework.

**Not my best work. Hope you enjoyed it and remember I am always open for ideas! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I have read them and a couple things have come to my attention. There were a couple questions I didn't think of so I will answer them! **

**Q: Shouldn't Nina have finished by now, since she started at 4 years old? **

**A: Well she did but Chiron (thank you for the correct spelling) wants them to review things that way they wouldn't forget what to do if something happened. That's what I thought should happen! **

**Q: Did the others overhear them? **

**A: No, because they were upstairs doing homework together. **

**Q: When does it take place on the PJO timeline? **

**A: This happened after the whole lightning bolt thing. I am going to pretend Nina didn't know Percy was there or she was maybe on another quest. **

**These questions came from paisley15! I tried to explain the best I could. If you have other questions either PM me or put them in the reviews! Thanks so now I am going to start the story. **

~The day they leave ~

(Nina's POV)

Today is the day Eddie and I are leaving. I am going to miss this place. But at the same time I am happy to leave that way I can see Percy! I can't believe we are leaving. It's Saturday and we will be gone for 2-3 months. I wonder how the others will take it. Eddie and I decided not to leave a note because they will come to America and that will be bad. This morning is the last breakfast we will have with them for a couple months. I wonder how they will take it. We'll find out.

~skip to 10 o' clock~

(Amber's POV)

"It's 10 o' clock! You have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!" I heard Victor say.

I was in my room putting my hair when Nina walked in.

"Hey Nines!"

"Hey." She said a little glumly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing just tired." She replied.

"Okay well then lets go to bed before Victor has a fit."

"Okay night."

"Night." When I lay down I heard her mumble something. I think she said: "See you in a couple months." What does that mean? Maybe I am hearing things. Besides I have been a little tired lately because of late night Sibuna meetings. I went to bed.

~12 o' clock~

(Eddie's POV)

I checked my alarm clock. 12:13 is what it read. I got up and grabbed my suitcase. Then I snuck out and waited for Nina. She soon came down.

"Hey ready?" I asked.

"Yeah just give me a second to say goodbye." She said.

"Okay." I said and walked outside.

Then she came out. Little did we know that Jerome saw us.

(Jerome's POV)

I woke up when I heard talking outside my room. I walked out to see who it was. It was Nina and Eddie with suitcases. They're leaving! I wondered why. I saw Nina look this way and ducked. I can't let her see me. Then she walked out. I followed them to the door and saw them get in a cab. So long. I can't wait to see Amber's face when she sees they are gone. **(typical Jerome)**

**Did you like it? I hope! I will update later today if I can. I most likely will. Anyway I am also going to start a I am Number Four and HOA crossover! Nina will be Number Five and Eddie will be Number Seven. I know I am having the Americans be the cool stuff but I don't like when they are all the people so yeah. I will start uploading that later! If you have any questions or ideas for me I am always open to them! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. To be honest I've just been a little lazy. Sorry for the wait. Let's get this story started! **

~The next morning~

(Amber's POV)

I wake this morning and Nina wasn't there. I figured she was already downstairs. Thank god it's Friday! I walked downstairs and everybody was seated except Nina and Eddie.

"Where are Nina and Eddie?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. Then Fabian spoke up.

"I noticed when I woke up this morning, some of Eddie's things were gone." He said.

"Like?" I asked.

"Like clothes, backpack, laptop, phone." he said. That's when I ran upstairs. I noticed the same thing with Nina. Clothes, backpack, laptop, phone! I was really worried. I decided to call her.

(Nina's POV)

I had just gotten off the plane when Amber called me. I didn't answer it though because I couldn't tell her anything and I'm not a good liar.

Anyway, Eddie and I were heading toward Camp Half-Blood. It seemed we were walking for hours! Eventually, we got to camp and were greeted by Chiron.

"Welcome back!" he said.

"It's actually good to be back." I said.

"I'm going to get settled in my cabin." Eddie said as we walked away.

"Me too." I said waving to Chiron.

(Jerome's POV)

I decided to wait until Amber got back to tell everyone what I saw last night. Eventually Amber was back downstairs.

"Last night it was about 12 when I saw Nina and Eddie sneaking out with suitcases."

"What?" Mara said.

" Last night it wa-"

"Yeah we heard you the first time" Patricia said.

"Why would they just leave?" Amber said.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well there's only one thing to do." Amber said.

"What's that?" Fabian asked.

"We go to America."

**Review and again. Sorry for the wait! New chapter up tomarrow!**


	5. Review Replies

**So, there are some questions and comments in the reviews that I will answer or reply to. **

**Wait. .YOU- Cool. Wished it was longer. **

**Reply- I am trying to make it longer and I don't realize how short it is until it's posted. I'll try in the next chapter. **

**Jennyisforevermyname- Is this a neddie? **

**Reply- It's more of a Neddie friendship. No romance. **

**OsnapitzCori7110- As much as I love this story, it belongs in the Percy Jackson and HOA crossover section. **

**Reply- I tried that but I couldn't find it so I will try to change that. Sorry. **

**So yeah, those were some things that came to my attention. Keep reviewing ~miagrace12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I will try to make this chapter longer. :) **

(Fabian's POV)

I thought Amber had finally lost it. We were never going to convince Victor to let us go to America. But, I was surprised today when Mr. Sweet announced that we were going on a field trip to America.

_Flashback _

_"Good morning students!" Mr. Sweet announced as he walked into our house. _

_"What are you doing here Mr. Sweet?" Trudy asked. _

_"Well I understand Nina and Eddie have mysteriously disappeared. So I talked to Victor and he agreed to let you take a trip to America." He said. _

_We were all excited. Jumping around and cheering even Patricia was a little bit. I think Joy was happy for me. We all ran to our rooms to pack. _

_"You leave tomorrow morning." He said before he left. Then Victor did his 10 o' clock speech._

_End _

Now we are at the airport. It is super early and we are all tired. I then realized that I don't know where Nina lived.

"Does anyone know where Nina lives?" I asked.

"She lives in New York." Amber said.

"Okay."

~Skip to on the plane~

The seating arrangements are:

Mara and Amber

Fabian and Mick (Pretend Mick never left)

Patricia and Joy

Jerome and Alfie

(So basically their roomates exept for Mara and Amber)

**okay so I am going to stop here and start of tomarrow :) Byee!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Sorry I have not updated in a while. School has been crazy but now its summer and I can update more. By the way I have not read the PJ book. I have only seen the movie. So I'm not hat familiar with other characters. I know some like Thalia- Daughter of Zeus and Nico- Son of Hades. But if you want the others in the story please leave in the reviews some characters and godly parent. Thanks! P.S. I know it has been 3 or 4 months. I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own HOA or PJ **

Amber's POV

I'm so excited to be going to New York! The Big Apple! I can't wait to go shopping and see Nina of course. This trip is going to be great with a capital G!

Patricia's POV

Finally we are off the plane! Some kid kept kicking the back of my seat. it was really annoying. I just hope this trip was worth it.

Fabian's POV

I can not believe that we are going to America. It's not that I don't want to see Nina its just it seems crazy. But, I think this trip will be a good thing. For all of us.

Alfie's POV

Food. **(I feel like that's all Alfie thinks about)**

Jerome's POV

Whoo! Vacation time! Its time to think of some new pranks.

**Sorry it is so short. Its just after the plane ride. But I promise I will update tomorrow of the next day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back! So I read this one comment and I realized I forgot that Eddie was in America too. So lets pretend I mentioned Eddie in the chapter before and that everyone wants to see him too. I feel stupid now. Don't judge me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or PJ... That's depressing :( **

Nina's POV

So it's been a coupe days since we got back to camp and its been great. We played capture the flag and Annabeth and I were on red team so of course we won! Now Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Eddie, and I went out for lunch. It took some begging but we got to go out. I can be very persuasive. Anyway, we went to some cafe called 'Joe's Cafe'. It was a small cafe near the mall so we can go shopping later. This is going to be great!

Eddie's POV

It's good to be home! What makes it better is that Chiron gave us the afternoon off. Nina claims its her "powers of persuasion" but I think he was just tired of us begging. So now we are sitting at some small cafe near the mall. It's quite boring because all the girls are talking about is shoes and clothes. Oh the horror! Then, I noticed a girl with red hair and colorful highlights. '_heh, she looks like Patricia. Wait a minute. Oh no!'_

"Nina, we have to go!" I said grabbing her arm.

"Wait, what! We just got here." She complained.

"Look across the street next to the sign that says ' Melborne Street'." **(I just made that up I don't know if that's a real street.) **

"Oh, god!" She said hurriedly getting up.

"Just act normal." We started walking away.

"Wait guys, what's going on?" questioned Percy.

We didn't have time to reply when we heard

"Nina, Eddie!" crap. There was no time to react. We just took off running leaving confused friends behind. And not just Percy, Annabeth, and Grover.

Patricia's POV

We got to the hotel and were assigned rooms. Our roomates were the same as on the plane. I just wanted to lay down and relax but no. Amber had to dragged all the girls shopping. We were walking to the mall when we had to stop at a crosswalk. Amber, Joy, and Mara were all talking about what stores they want to go to and I was just looking around. Sub station, hardware shop, small cafe. Then something told me to look back at that cafe because when I did I saw Weasel and Nina sitting the cafe with some other people. Weasel must of noticed us because we started grabbing Nina and getting up.

"Guys look! It's Nina and Eddie!" I said.

"What! Where?"Aminer said frantically.

"There!" I said pointing to them. They where walking away when there friends called after them. The guy with the blackish hair said something and Eddie looked like he was going to say something back when suddenly I am getting pulled away and I hear

"Nina, Eddie!" Amber. They panicked and ran. Alright now I know something is up And I'm determined to find out what it is.

**I think thats one of my longer chapters. I promise they will come face to face in the next chapter. Peace out.**


End file.
